The cost of owning an automobile is constantly increasing. Not only is the cost of fuel increasing, but the cost of storage, maintenance and insurance all suggest that there should be an alternative.
Motorized personal transport vehicles are not new. For example, the two wheeled Segway exists, but is expensive, heavy and difficult to use for transport of items such as groceries and the like. There are motorized skateboards and scooters, but they are two wheeled, prone to tipping, and again suffer from lack of ability to transport groceries and like items. They often are difficult to transport in other forms of transportation, such as in an automobile.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive motorized personal transport vehicle designed for around town use, boardwalks, bike paths, beaches and roads. It should combine form and function into an attractive yet powerful transportation design that is capable of transporting small loads, transported in a car, and stored indoors.